A Second Chance To Start Over
by suzie2005
Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Second Chance To Start Over

Author: Suzie

Rating:PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.

Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever.

Author's notes: This is my first story I have ever written, I would love to know what you guys think of it.  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Lea, Cathy, and Terra. I just want to say thank you for all the pushing; if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would have been able to do this. Love you guys!

I want to thank Daveen and Zo for beta'ing this for me! I want to thank Lea for all the help and idea's.  
Feedback: one :

Buffy put the last box in her car and took one final look at her apartment and the life she desperately wanted to leave behind. She sighed loudly as she took one final glance at her apartment then took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Sunnydale," she said as a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away quickly. Opening the door to her small Honda Civic and taking a seat, she started the engine and her head smacked against the wheel and loud sobs escaped her mouth.

Everything had been really great, she was happy and in love, or so she thought. She had just finished college, she was getting married to Riley Finn, a man she had fell in love with five years ago. She had met him one night after classes at a frat party. He was a handsome man, a highly respectable man who owned his own law firm. He had swept her off her feet, treated her like a goddess, and gave her everything she wanted….until three months ago

A pained look crossed her features as her memory shifted to that awful night. She came home early from work, so she and Riley could celebrate his winning a case he worked so hard on. She thought she would surprise him by taking him out to dinner. What she didn't expect was walking in their bedroom and finding him having sex with Darla, one of his secretaries that Buffy had met when she first started dating him. She would never forget the devious smile on Darla's face when Buffy found them.

All she wanted to do was scream at Riley for sleeping with the bitch from hell and for ruining what they had. But what Buffy wanted to do the most was pull Darla off their bed and beat the shit out of her until she couldn't feel anymore. But at that moment, she just didn't want Riley and Darla to see how hurt she was. If she did, Darla would have known that she had won. So the only thing she could do was throw her engagement ring at Riley and walk out.

She had to cancel her wedding and send out notices to her friends and family, telling them the wedding was off.

After finding out that Riley had been cheating on her, she phoned her brother Doyle who lived in LA. He had told her to move and come live with him at his house, until she could find a job and her own place. She asked him if she could come and live him, until, she could find a job and a house. Of course Doyle said yes. He thought this would be a good chance for her to start over, and he was just happy to spend some time with his sister.

Buffy pulled her car into the driveway. She got out and walked into Willow and Oz's house.

"Willow? Are you guys here? I'm back," she yelled.

"Sweetie, I'm in the kitchen," Willow answered.

Ever since the break up, her best friend Willow and Oz, Willow's boyfriend, tried to help her as much as they could. If it wasn't for them, she might never have made it through the breakup.

"Wow….it smells wonderful in here. What's for dinner?" Buffy asked.

"Spaghetti, your favorite…I thought this would be a good going away dinner, and a way to tell you how much I am going to miss you," Willow said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's not goodbye forever because I will see you guys in a few months," Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

Willow said, "I know, it's just going to be weird not having our girls' night out and our fun talks. I'm sorry I'm making you sad. This is not what I had planned. I just wanted you to know that I'm really going to miss you. And I believe this is the right thing for you. It will help you move on too and, it will get you away from this crappy town and that asshole, Riley."

"Willow?" Buffy said surprised, "I think this is the first time I ever heard you curse."

"I know and wow…it felt really good. I wish I could do more to Riley then curse," Willow said.

""I wish I could just go over there and beat the shit out of Riley and Darla. It sure would make me feel a lot better, but you know me, I always hated any kind of volence," Buffy said.

""You know, if you would let me, I could go over there and use my karate on them. I'm getting really good at it, so I think I could take them," Willow said, smiling.

Both girls started laughing. " That does sound like a good plan," Buffy said, smiling back at her.

"Everything will work out for you, Buffy, I just know it."

"I hope so. Thank you for being here, Willow. I don't think I would have gotten through this if it weren't for you."

"Oh, Buffy, don't say that, I know you would have. You are stronger than you think and I'll always be here for you, wherever you are."

"Hey, what are my girls up too?" Oz said smiling

"Oh…nothing, just trying to figure out how we can get some powers, so we can use them on Riley, that's all. Willow said.

Well I'm in when you guys find the way," Oz said, smiling. "Well it's nice to see you both smiling and making jokes again. I missed that."

"So do we" Buffy and Willow said smiling.

"Well, the spaghetti smells really good, and I have some garlic bread for you two lovely ladies," Oz said.

"Oh, yay! Who can eat spaghetti without garlic bread anyway?" Willow and Buffy exclaimed.

They all sat down to eat. "Buffy, how long do you think it will take you to get to LA?" Oz asked.

"I'm thinking about two days or less. It depends how many times I stop," Buffy said.

"Do you need anymore help getting the rest of your boxes in the car?" Willow asked

"Actually, I think I got everything in the car that I will need," Buffy said.

"Did you have the car looked at?" Willow asked.

"Yep, and everything is in perfect condition so there shouldn't be any problems," Buffy said.

"Good," Oz said.

"Well, I guess I should get going before it gets dark."

"I'll walk you to the car," Willow said.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave you guys. This is the hardest thing that I have ever done, but I just feel… I just feel like I'm in this hell and there's no way out," Buffy said. Willow pulled Buffy into her arms as she broke into sobs.

They stood there while Willow comforted Buffy, whispering reassuring words to her. "Buffy, you will be okay and you will be able to move past this. I know it, because you are such a wonderful person."

"You really think I can get through this?" Buffy said in-between tears.

"I really do and I'm never wrong," Willow said smiling.

"God, what would have I done if I didn't have somebody like you to talk too?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Buffy, just remember there is somebody out there for you, so don't lose faith."

"I hope you're right, Willow. I really do."

"I guess I better go," Buffy said.

"Okay," Willow said, while hugging Buffy. "Just remember, you can always call me. I will always be here to listen."

"I know, thank you," Buffy said.

"Call us for anything," Oz said, as he hugged her. "And remember — be careful….. It's a big city, and tell Doyle I said hi."

"Okay, I will," Buffy said, while getting in the car. I'll call you guys when I get to LA. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Willow and Oz said.

Buffy closed the door of the car and pulled out of the driveway. She waved good bye to Oz and Willow, as she drove away..

"I hope she will be all right," Willow said.

"Oh, she will. It's just going to take her some time to deal with everything and I think this is a good start for her," Oz said as he hugged Willow.

"Me too," Willow said, with tears in her eyes as they watched Buffy drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Second Chance To Start Over

Author: Suzie

Rating:PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.

Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever.

Author's notes: This is my first story I have ever written, I would love to know what you guys think of it.  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Lea, Cathy, and Terra. I just want to say thank you for all the pushing; if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would have been able to do this. Love you guys!

Thank you to Daveen for being such a wonderful beta, I don't think I would be posting this chapter if it wasn't for you.

I want to thank everybody for the wonderful feedback, you guys rock.

It was about 2:00 in the morning when Buffy finally made it to her brother's house. She pulled into the driveway, got out, and started walking up to the porch when Doyle opened the door.

"Hey sweetie!" Doyle joyfully cried out.

"Hello," Buffy smiled, as she ran up and hugged him.

Doyle pulled away. "Wow, you have turned into such a beautiful woman. I almost didn't recognize you when I saw you walking up to the house."

"Thanks, you always seem to now how to put a smile on my face. I was wondering if I am going to have to kick your butt so you will let me in the house," Buffy said, grinning.

"I'm sorry come in. I was just excited to see you," Doyle said as he moved out of the way so Buffy could come in.

"It's okay. I've missed you, too," Buffy said, as she entered his house and took a look around.

"This place hasn't changed much since the last time I was here; still beautiful as always," she said.

"I know. I don't think I will ever move. It's always so relaxing and beautiful, living by the ocean," Doyle said. "Hey, why don't you try and get some sleep. I know you're tired from your long trip, and tomorrow we can catch up."

"Yeah, I think I will do that," Buffy said, as she gave Doyle another hug. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I didn't know where else to go."

"You know this is will be always be your home. I just wish I could have protected you from him," Doyle said sadly.

"Hey," Buffy said, as she put her hand on his cheek, "you can't always be here to protect me."

"I know. I just wish I could," he said. "I'm sorry. Why don't you get ready for bed? I didn't mean to bring all this up."

"It's okay. Good night, and I will see you in the morning," Buffy said.

"Love you, baby sister." he kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

"I love you too," Buffy whispered, as she walked upstairs to her room. Buffy went in her room after she got done taking her bath. She started getting ready for bed, when she noticed a picture album on the night stand. They were pictures of her early childhood. She smiled sadly to herself. There were several pictures of her mother, and then she found the ones that had Buffy and her father together. Tears streamed down her face. She felt so alone.

She swallowed back the sobs she knew were getting ready to come out. She closed the picture album and put it under her bed, and decided she'd better get some sleep. She was relieved to find her lids closing, and sleep overtook her.

Doyle entered the kitchen to start the coffee. I'm sure she still drinks that horribly strong coffee she loves.

When the coffee machine started to hum, Doyle opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and eggs so he could start the pancakes before she came downstairs. He started beating the eggs and the milk, then poured the pancake mix in and started to mix that up. He didn't hear the silent footsteps approaching the kitchen, and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Buffy!" he turned around, with his hand on his chest, "GOD, you startled me!"

"Sorry." She gave him a smile, but it wasn't apologetic, "WOW, that smells nice," she commented, then sat herself in the chair. "You know I heard from Oz that you were seeing someone, and I think her name is Cordelia," Buffy said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's great. I have been seeing her for a couple of months now. She is so beautiful, and really sweet, and I really think I'm falling in love with her."

"WOW! That is so wonderful and you really deserve this. Love can be a beautiful thing, Buffy said.

"I was hoping you could meet her this weekend. I thought we could go out for drinks. It would mean a lot to me if you met her," Doyle said.

"That sounds great, and I would love to meet her. And anyway, I think I deserve some fun of my own," Buffy said.

"I don't want you to worry about finding a job either. I just want you to take your time and relax for awhile. I'm sure you could use a vacation," Doyle said.

"That sounds really great, but I think a job would keep things of my mind," Buffy said.

"You want to talk about Riley?" Doyle asked.

"I have been thinking about Riley a lot lately, but I don't think I really loved him. I mean, I was really hurt when I found Riley in bed with Darla. But I think I was more humiliated than anything," Buffy said.

"I just want to meet a man that will love me. That's all I really ever wanted. It seems like I'm destined to be alone. I mean look at all the guys that I have dated. Parker, Owen and Tyler, and now Riley, and none of them could love me," Buffy sighed.

"Buffy, don't say that. I know there is somebody out there for you, Doyle said. "Just give it time. You will find somebody. When that day comes, you will know it. And I will be right there this time with my gun if he even thinks of trying to break your heart."

"You are the sweetest brother that a girl could have," Buffy said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I promise. Don't worry about me. I will be okay," Buffy said.

"I really hope so. Okay, I'd better get ready for work," Doyle said, as he kissed Buffy on the head. "I will see you tonight, sweetie."

"Okay have a good day at work," Buffy said, as she watched Doyle leave the room.

Buffy cleaned up the kitchen, and then went outside to get her boxes out of the car. She started to pant as she walked up the steps to the house.

"Can I help you with that?" came a deep masculine voice.

TBC

What do you guys think, should I continue……


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Second Chance to Start Over.

Author: Suzie

Feedback: Love it. PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.

Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever, but can she open her heart up to another man

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Lea, Cathy, and Terra. You guys inspire me so much, thank you for giving me the courage to post this story. Love you guys!

Author's notes: This is my first attempt to write a story so please be nice. constructive criticism is always welcome! I want to thank Ginger for helping me to get my muse flowing again and Ms Hyde for betaing this chapter. Love you guys!

Buffy jumped and turned around a little too fast, dropping the box on the mysterious man's foot. "Oh, God, I'm - I'm so sorry," Buffy said, as she bent down to help him move the box.

Buffy tried not to stare at the man helping her pick up the shoes that fell out of the box. He had the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, gorgeous, brown, spiky hair and broad shoulders.

Angel could feel her stare, and looked up at the beautiful blond with the loveliest green eyes he had ever seen.

"I don't think I have ever seen a girl with so many pairs of shoes," Angel said, grinning.

She blushed from being caught staring. "I have this really bad addiction when it comes to shoes," Buffy said, giggling.

"Well, I think it's cute," Angel said, smiling. "I'm Angel, by the way. I live across the street," he said, as he gave her another half smile.

"Hi, Angel, it's nice to meet you. I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers."

As they went to shake hands, they both gasped, feeling the tingling sensation that went through them.

"Umm, here, let me help you with the box," Angel said.

"Thank you," Buffy said, as she grabbed another, lighter box and tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt.

"Is this your first time in L.A.?" Angel asked.

"No, I actually used to spend my summers here with my brother. I just recently decided to move here. I felt I needed a change in my life."

When Angel looked at her, he could see the sadness in her eyes and the hurt in her voice. He thought, 'somebody must have broken this poor girl's heart.' He wished he could take her pain away, and beat the shit out of the guy who did this to her.

"That's understandable. I have been living here for about a month now," Angel said.

Feeling very awkward about where this conversation was going, she decided to change the subject.

"Thank you for all your help today, Angel. I'm really sorry about your foot. I can be very clumsy sometimes. That's what I'm told, anyways," Buffy said, giggling. "I really hope I didn't hurt you too much. That was never my intention," Buffy said, smiling.

"That's okay. It's my fault for startling you," he said, as he brushed his hand against her cheek. "Maybe when you get settled in, I could take you out for a drink or coffee, whatever you prefer."

"I would like that. Maybe sometime soon would be great," Buffy said.

"Well, I better get going, but it was very nice meeting you, Buffy. I hope we can talk more soon, and maybe get a chance to get to know each other a little better."

"I would like that, after I get settled in here."

"Here is my number, sweetie. When you get settled in, just give me a call," Angel said,

winking.

'Man, I want her,' he thought to himself, as he started walking down the sidewalk.

The first time in a couple of months, Buffy wasn't thinking about Riley and Darla. She was thinking about the gorgeous man she had just met. 'That felt really good,' Buffy thought, as she watched Angel walk down the sidewalk.

When she shut the door, she closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. 'Oh boy, do I have it bad?' she thought to herself.

She decided to start taking some of her boxes upstairs. She grabbed one of her lighter boxes and started toward the stairs, when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Buffy said.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow replied happily.

"Hi, Will, I'm so sorry I forgot to call."

"That's okay. How was your trip?" Willow asked.

"It was good. I just hope I never have to do that again," Buffy said.

"You're sure everything is fine?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. I think everything is going to work out great for me," Buffy said, remembering her recent encounter.

"I know it will, sweetie. Just take your time and you will see everything will workout the way it should."

Buffy spent another hour talking to Willow on the phone. She insisted Buffy tell her why she seemed to be incredibly happy. It was great, but really odd. She hadn't heard her smile in a long time. Buffy had been depressed for the last couple of months because of Riley. Buffy did tell Willow about Angel and how she had never met a man so incredibly sweet and attractive. Willow told her to be careful and not rush into anything. Willow didn't want to see her best friend get hurt again. Buffy told her not worry, because she wouldn't be rushing into anything anytime soon.

Buffy decided to go to her room and unpack some of her boxes after getting off the phone with Willow. As she sat there, she couldn't get Angel off of her mind. He was such a tall, dark, and gorgeous man, but was she really ready to open up her heart again to another man?

"Come in," Buffy yelled when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. As she turned around, she saw her older brother, Doyle, walk in.

"Hey, munchkin, how was your day?"

"I had a really interesting day," Buffy said, grinning. "Please, Doyle don't start with the munchkin name. You know how much I despise that name. I'm ten anymore. I'm actually twenty five. So I think I probably could beat you up," Buffy said with faux menace.

"You know, you're probably right. I'll stop with the munchkin name, even though I got you smiling again," Doyle said, with pride displayed on his face.

"Ha ha," Buffy said, as she punched her brother's arm.

"Okay, I will stop. To make it up to you, there's some Chinese food downstairs, waiting for you."

"Really?" Buffy said excitedly. "Okay, I forgive you for being an ass," as they both started walking down the stairs.

She sat down and started opening the boxes of Chinese food. "I was wondering, do you know a guy named Angel that lives across the street?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I know him. Angel was the one that introduced Cordilia to me. Did you meet him today?"

"He helped me with some of my boxes this afternoon after I dropped one of them on his foot," Buffy said.

Doyle started laughing. "I bet it was the box with all your shoes in it, because we all know your addiction to buying shoes."

"Okay, maybe it was but that's not the point here. We are not talking about my shoes. We are talking about the tall, dark, handsome man that asked me to go out and have coffee or a drink with him sometime. I was hoping you would know something about him. Maybe you could tell me, and I would feel better about having that drink with him. I mean, I still don't know if it's a good idea, but you know me. I have always loved taking chances, and it's been over three months since the break with Riley. I'm just sick of feeling sorry for myself and feeling like nobody wants me," Buffy said, babbling.

"Buffy," Doyle said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You need to breathe, before you make yourself pass out."

"Oh," Buffy said, panting. "So do you know anything about Angel?"

"Well, this is what I know from what Cordy told me. He was married for about six years, and they had a son together. But one night he came home and found his wife and son dead. He went ballistic. He went looking for the killer, and when he found him he almost killed him. The cops stopped him before he went too far. The guy is in a coma now. I think that happened four years ago. His wife was Cordy's sister. Cordy convinced him to move here. She thought it would help him move on," Doyle said as he watched his sister's reaction.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked at Doyle. "That had to have been so horrible for him. I mean, I could never compare anything that has happened to me to what he went through, especially after losing his family. God, poor Angel," Buffy said.

Doyle grabbed his sister's hand. "I think you should have that drink or coffee with him. You could get to know him a little better. It seems like you want that, and I trust him. I wouldn't encourage you if I believed he would hurt you."

"I know, but I just want to go slow this time. I don't want to rush into anything, because we all know what happens when you rush into a relationship," Buffy said sadly.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I hate to do this, especially when you just got here, but Cordy is insisting that I come over tonight," Doyle said.

"It's okay. I'm a big girl, so don't worry about me. I'm just going to have some wine and sit back relax. So go and enjoy your night with Cordy," Buffy said, smiling.

"Okay," Doyle said, as he went to stand up. "I will see you tomorrow. If you need me for anything, I will have my cell phone with me."

"Okay, have fun!" Buffy yelled, as she watched Doyle leave.

Buffy went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, grabbed her Chinese food, and went up stairs to unpack more of her stuff. After she finished putting her stuff away, she decided she would try and get some sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep the other night.

As she walked over to close the curtains, she noticed Angel walking in his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of naked Angel. She knew it was really wrong to be staring at Angel like that, but she couldn't move from the window. Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Angel walking to the window. Moving away a little too fast, she tripped over one of her boxes and hit her head on the night stand.

"Okay, I'm definitely losing it here, because this is not me. I don't go around staring at guys that are half naked in their bedroom windows," she said, as she rubbed her head. "God, Angel is the first guy I have met in months, and I'm practically drooling over him."

She decided to just go to bed before she did something else stupid. After fifteen minutes of staring at the window, she finally drifted off to sleep.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Second Chance to Start Over.  
Author: Suzie  
Feedback: Love it.

Rating: PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.

Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever. Can she open her heart up to another man?

Dedication: To Ms Hyde for always keeping me inspired to keep writing and of course the awesome beta job she always does.

Author's notes: This is my first attempt to write a story, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome!! I'm sorry I totally forgot to post the new chapter here guys. I'm really trying to work on chapter five and I hope to have something out very soon.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Riley asked.

"You have a lot of nerve to ask me that, especially after you put on that little show in the bedroom. Do you think I was really going to stay after what you did?" Buffy asked angrily.

"You know this all your fault. If you hadn't made me wait till we were married to have sex with you, I wouldn't have had to go out and find someone else," Riley yelled.

"I can't believe you said that after I sacrificed everything to be with you. I lost everyone that I have ever cared about because of being with you," Buffy said, after getting off the bed and standing in front of him. "If you're going to blame someone, you need to blame yourself. I did not do this." With that said, she slapped him. Picking up her bags and getting ready to walk out of the room, Buffy said, "I really hate you."

"You're not leaving yet," Riley said, grabbing her and pushing her to the wall. "I want to have some fun before you leave."

"Riley," she sighed and shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" He echoed through the bedroom. His expression changed from one moment to the next. Gone was the smirk and it was replaced with anger, even hatred. "I want to get to touch you before any other guy does. I'm sorry. I know that I'm being very selfish when it comes to getting what I want."

"You fucking asshole!" Buffy said. She tried to slap him again, but Riley grabbed her hands before she could.

"Tsk.Tsk. None of that," Riley said smirking.

Without another warning, he grabbed her, pushed her to the floor, and was over her pulling at her clothes. His ragged breathing was in her ear. She could feel the evidence of what he was planning to do to her pressed against her thigh.

"No!" Buffy exclaimed, pushing at him as much as she could. Suddenly, she felt a sting against her cheek. He had slapped her!

"Be a good girl and it will be less painful for you," he said as he rubbed the cheek he had just slapped. "I do love you, Buffy," Riley said as he started kissing down her neck.

"Riley, please stop. You're hurting me," Buffy pleaded.

"I can't. I want you so badly. I want to know what all those other guys feel when they're inside of you," Riley said as he started to unbutton his pants.

"Riley," Buffy said shaking as she grabbed his face. "I never had sex with any of them. I lied about them. I was afraid you wouldn't want me if I told you I was still a virgin," Buffy said, crying.

"What?" Riley asked, looking at her. "You lied to me?"

"Buffy, are you here? Willow wanted me to help you with you bags," Oz said as he climbed the stairs.

"Oz, help me!" Buffy cried out as she pushed Riley off of her.

Buffy, panting heavily, bolted upright in her bed, her whole body bathed in sweat. 'Oh god!' As the tears streaked her cheeks, Buffy wondered if this particular nightmare would ever end.

She had suffered that same dream several times over the last couple of months. She closed her eyes against the images that were still burning in her mind. "Damn Riley! Damn that asshole!" Why had he done this to her? Of course, that was a dumb question. She knew exactly why he did it. He wanted to show her that he could sill get to her. She would never be able to forget him and the horrible night that he almost raped her. If it hadn't been for Oz, Riley would have succeeded.

Looking at her clock, the digital numbers displayed 2:30 AM. She decided to get up, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after her nightmare of Riley.

She went down stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed one of Doyle's beers out of the fridge, and drank it down thirstily, hoping that it would help calm her down some.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself away from the fridge, walked to the living room, and sat down on the sofa. Eventually, sleep claimed her.

Buffy was startled awake by a loud knocking at her door, causing her to jump off the sofa. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she looked at the clock to see that it was nine in the morning.

Hearing the knocking again and knowing that who ever was at the door was not going to go away, Buffy decided to go and answer it.

"I'm coming," Buffy said gruffly. She was not a morning person, certainly not a cheerful one.

She looked through the peephole. Angel was standing there at the door, looking incredible sexy in his t-shirt and jeans. She turned around, leaning her back against the door, heaving shuddered breaths to calm herself down.

Buffy quickly glanced at the mirror on the wall opposite her. She was horrified by her disheveled appearance. 'Oh no, I look terrible,' she thought. Frantically, she started to fix her hair as much as possible.

Finally answering the door, Buffy said, "Hey, sorry… I didn't mean to leave you standing here so long," Buffy said, stumbling through her apology. She stepped back from the door, silently inviting him in.

'My god! She looks even more gorgeous when she wakes up,' Angel thought, as he stepped in the door, closing it behind him. "I hope you don't mind my coming over without calling. I was hoping that we could have breakfast together, if you didn't mind," Angel offered.

"Well, that depends on what kind of goodies you brought me," Buffy said sweetly.

"Muffins and coffee." Angel said grinning. He held up two brown bags, one in each hand, to show her.

"Ooh, my favorite," Buffy said as she led them to the sofa.

"I will be right back. I'm going to grab a couple of plates from the kitchen."

"Okay," Angel said, as he started getting their breakfast out of the bag.

Buffy didn't say another word. Instead, she turned and went into the kitchen. She started looking through the cabinets for some plates. "Shit, Doyle, where do you keep the plates?" Buffy asked, as she continued searching the cabinets. Finally finding the plates, Buffy accidentally grabbed too many and a few of them fell on the floor, smashing into little pieces.

"Damn it," Buffy whimpered. Pain seized her foot. Buffy looked down to see a chunk of glass lodged in her foot. There was glass everywhere and some of her blood was starting to drip onto the kitchen floor.

Hearing the crash, Angel quickly made his way to her. Buffy looked up helplessly when she saw Angel entering the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy," Buffy said as tears shone in her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Angel said. He knelt down to her and cupped her face in his hands. Gingerly, he wiped a tear that had started a track down her cheek. "Take a deep breath. We'll clean this up together, okay? Are you badly hurt? Let's take a look at the wound first."

TBC...

"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Second Chance to Start Over.

Author: Suzie

Feedback: Love it. PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.

Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever, but can she open her heart up to another man.

Author's notes: This is my first attempt to write a story so please be nice. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I will try and get a chapter out every couple of weeks.

Angel gently picked Buffy up and sat her on the counter so he could clean her wound. Angel grabbed some paper towels off the counter and wrapped them around Buffy's toe. "Put some pressure on it and I will grab the first aid kit and clean it up for you."

"Thank you, for being so kind to me"

"Your welcome Angel said," as he gently stroked Buffy's cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. She looked up as she put her hand on angel's hand.

"You are so beautiful" Angel said, rubbing his thumb over Buffy's soft cheek."

"Thank you! Buffy said, looking down and blushing"

"I better get the first aid kit before I decide to kiss you."

Angel said, smiling with that sexy grin of his.

"In the bathroom down the hall you won't miss it" Buffy said, smiling sweetly.

"I will be back"

"Ok"

"I can't believe I started crying over some broken dishes, I have to get a handle on things, or I'm never going to be able to move on, from this horrible nightmare of my life."

"No more crying Buffy for now on."

"Did Angel, say, he was going to kiss me?"

"Hey, Angel said, coming around the corner."

Buffy jumped, and put her hand over her heart, not hearing Angel come around the corner. "You're like a vampire, I didn't even hear you come around the corner Buffy said breathing hard.

"I'm told that a lot angel said, smiling! I grabbed everything thing that I thought we would need to clean your foot".

"Wow! You really did bring everything, Buffy said, giggling"

"I wasn't sure how bad your cut on your foot was so I brought everything, Angel said smiling. Here let me see your foot so I can clean it up.

"Thank you for everything I do appreciate you helping me, Buffy said."

"I wasn't about to let a beautiful women bleed to death. There you go all cleaned up, Angel said, as he bandage Buffy's foot up"

"You ready to eat that breakfast that I interrupted by my clumsiness."

"Don't give yourself such a hard time; I think your clumsiness' is cute. Here let me help you off this counter Angel said, as lifted Buffy off."

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm fine, Buffy said sweetly."

"If you could grab the plates out of the cabinet on the right, I'll meet you in the front room Buffy said limping away."

"I'll be right out Angel said."

I know it's a little slow right know, but things should get more exciting soon.

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Second Chance to Start Over.

Author: Suzie

Feedback: Love it. PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.

Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever, but can she open her heart up to another man.

Author's notes: I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine. Thank you for the reviews it made me get this chapter out alot faster.

Buffy started looking through the bags, as she waited for Angel to get the plates. "The muffins smell great" Buffy thought to herself." Now if I could stop being clumsy, in front of the gorgeous man, in the kitchen."

"If you have any problems finding anything let me know?" Buffy yelled.

"I think I have everything." Angel said, as he set the plates on the coffee table.

Buffy jumped Hearing Angel's voice. "You scared the shit out of me again, Buffy said, smiling. I think I might have to start calling you stealth guy, since you don't make much noise when you walk."

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I seemed to be scaring you a lot."

"It's okay…," Buffy said, "I'm a jumpy person anyways."

They both started to reach for the bag at the same time, and felt the tingling sensation go through them, which surprise them both, as they quickly pulled their hands back.

"We seem to be touching each other a lot lately. Wait that didn't come out right Buffy said babbling."

"You're cute when your babbling Angel said, as he handed her plate with her breakfast on it."

"I'm not cute, I'm embarrassing myself." Buffy said, looking down at her muffin.

"Hey" Angel said, as he gently touched her chin, and rubbed his thumb over it slightly, so she would look up. "Don't be embarrassed."

"You're too sweet."

"So," they both said at the same time and "started laughing."

"So, tell me a little about yourself?" Angel said Smiling.

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable of sharing."

"Well, I'm twenty five and living with my brother in a city, I don't know much about. I thought I was in love with a wonderful man but found out that everything about him was a lie. My life hasn't been the greatest the last couple of years so that's why I decided to move here. Buffy said.

"He must have been a real dumbass to treat you bad." Angel said, as he gently picked Buffy's hand up and started to rub his thumb over her palm to relax her.

"You have to be the sweetest man I have ever met." Buffy said, smiling.

"I try Angel said, grinning."

"You're sweet and funny, I like that in a man."

"I'm a funny man." Maybe sometime I can take you around the city if you would like?"

"I would like that." Buffy said.

"So tell me a little about yourself, if you don't mind Buffy asked?"

"I'm sure your brother told you what happened to my family." Angel said.

"He did, and I'm sorry to hear, something so Horrible happened to you like that."

"I took me a long time to come to grips with my loss, but I'm doing much better with it now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I better get going, or I will never get anything done today." Angel said smiling."

"Okay, Buffy said getting up from the sofa."

"Would you like some help cleaning up." Angel said sweetly.

"No, that's okay." Buffy said.

"I'll walk you out." Buffy said, as they both started walking to the door."

"I really had a good time getting to know you," Angel said as he turned around. "I did to," Buffy said as she looked up at Angel. I hope we can do it again soon," Angel said as he opened the door.

"Me too," Buffy said.

"I'll talk to you soon." Angel said, as he picked up Buffy's hand and kissed it.

"You're such a gentlemen." Buffy said looking down shyly.

"I'll talk to you soon gorgeous." Angel said turning around walking back to his house."

What a nice ass Buffy thought to herself. As she was getting ready to turn around and go back into the house, she noticed the same car drive by that she saw yesterday.

Not thinking anything about it she went back into the house locking the door.

What do you think?

I made the chapter a little longer this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A Second Chance to Start Over.**

**Author: Suzie**

**Feedback: Love it. PG-13 for now, NC-17 will come later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but the plot.**

**Summary: Buffy moves to LA after her breakup with Riley, and she meets someone that will change her life forever, but can she open her heart up to another man.**

**Author's notes: I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine. Thank you for the reviews it made me get this chapter out alot faster. Buffy decided to give her best friend Willow a call, to see how things were going with her and Oz. **

"Buffy grabbed her phone, and decide to give her best friend a call, to see how her and Oz are doing.

"Hello "Willow answered.

Heyy Willow" Buffy said excitedly.

"Hi Buffy, how are things going back there in LA?"

"It's going good, and guess what? I had breakfast with that gorgeous man I was telling you about the other day on the phone, and of course when I went in the kitchen, I got clumsy and broke some plates and ended up cutting my foot. Angel the gentleman he's came in and helped bandage my foot and cleaned up the mess for me."

"Well it sounds like you had a great time with this gorgeous man." Willow said.

"we had a great time, I probably shouldn't get to excited; because I told myself I would never trust a guy ever again after what I went through with Riley." Buffy said sadly.

"Oh… Buffy don't think like that, I know there's a guy out there somewhere for you, but you have to give yourself sometime before you even think about being in a relationship with anybody." Willow said.

"I know, Buffy said."

"I miss you." Willow said.

"I miss you too."

"How is everything with you and Oz?"

"Really good." Willow said.

"I have some good news to tell you but you might want to sit down for this." Willow said.

"Well come on, spill it." Buffy said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant!"

"I was going to wait and tell you when we came to visit you, but since Oz won't be able to make it because of his band, and he's being way over protected about me being pregnant. I won't be able to make it this time."

"Ohmygosh….that's incredible news Willow, I know you guys have been trying for a long time. I am so happy for you."

"I'm sorry we can't make the trip to see you." willow said sadly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Buffy said.

"Well I worry about you."

"Shit, the doorbell is ringing, Can I call you back later, "Buffy ask?

"You better." Willow giggled.

"Talk to you soon, love ya."

"Love you too, bye Buffy."

As she put the phone down, she went to open the door, and found a dozen black roses and a card on top.

"What the hell." Buffy said angrily, as slammed the door shut.

She put the roses in the trash, and opened the letter and pulled the card out and there was a picture of her and Riley.

. _Hi Blondie, I hope you're enjoying your time in LA, but remember I will always be watching you. Did you really think you could hide from me?_

_Riley!_

"_Oh No"….Buffy said, as she let the letter slipped from her hands. As she stood there she started to get a little lightheaded and weak. As she put her hand on her forehead, she fell to the floor hitting her head._

_Knock, Knock._

"_Buffy", Angel yelled as ran to her._

"_OH", Buffy moaned as she slowly opened her green eyes, and put her hand on the back of her head and felt the knot back there._

"_Angel" what are you doing here?_

"_Buffy did somebody hurt you?" Angel said as he started checking for wounds on her body._

"_I think I'm ok, but my head is killing me Buffy said._

"_What happened" Angel said as helped Buffy sit up._

"_The letter, Angel, Riley sent me a letter and the roses. I'm not going to get away from him, he's going to kill me before he lets that happened" Buffy said tears in her eyes._

_Angel picked up the letter and helped Buffy up and led her to the sofa so she could sit._

"_I'm not going to let that happened", Angel said, as he read the letter that Buffy was talking about. Listen to me", Angel said as he wiped her tears away, and picked up her shaking hands. I am not going to let Riley touch you._

"_Angel I don't want to put you in this position, especially since we just met. I thought I was done with this, but I will never be done." Buffy said crying and putting her face in her hands._

"_Hey" Angel said as he picked her up and put her on his lap, and started rubbing her back and holding her. _

"_How did you know to come over here Buffy asked? Do you have superman hearing? Buffy said giggling in his shirt._

"_I wish, but no, your friend Willow called your brother because you didn't call her back, and then your brother called me, and I ran over here and busted down the door to protect you. Angel said smiling._

"_Ohmygod you broke the door down." Buffy said getting up to look at the broken door._

"_I'm kidding!" Angel said smirking._

"_You're a funny man." Buffy said lying back on Angel's chest._

"_I have been told that." Angel said looking down at Buffy and smiling._

"_Feeling better" angel said as he moved some of her hair behind her ear._

"_I am Thank you for being here."_

"_You're welcome and don't worry, we will figure everything out."_

_TBC…_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them._

_Let me know what you guys think?_


End file.
